parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pet-Animal: Friendship is Magic (Lovey392's Style)
Here is Lovey392's TV-Spoof of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Cast: *Treasure (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Twilight Sparkle *Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) as Spike *Pumpkin (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Rainbow Dash *Teacup (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Applejack *Dreamy (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Pinkie Pie *Petite (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Fluttershy *Rouge (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Rarity *Princess Ava (Puppy In My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville) as Princess Celestia *Eva (Puppy In My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville) as Nightmare Moon *Nuzzles (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Princess Luna *Marie (Disney's The Aristocats) as Applebloom *Mela (Puppy In My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville) as Scootaloo *Bella (Puppy In My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville) as Sweetie Belle *Scar (Disney's The Lion King) as Discord (Bad) *Simba (Disney's The Lion King) as Discord (Good) *Tramp (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) as Shining Armor *Lady (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) as Princess Cadence *Scamp (Disney's Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Big McIntosh *Big Mama (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) as Granny Smith *Bibbidy (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Mayor Mare *Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) as Manticore *Mushu (Disney's Mulan) as Sea Serpent *Tiki (Disney's House of Mouse) as Winona *Duchess (Disney's The Aristocats) as Nurse Redheart *Jewel (Rio) as Gilda *Oliver (Disney's Oliver and Company) as Snips *Toulouse (Disney's The Aristocats) as Snails *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Angel *Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) as Dragon *Brie (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Derpy *Gleam (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Zecora *Daisy (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Lotus Blossom *Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop) as Mr. Cake *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) as Mrs. Cake *Sparx the Dragonfly (Spyro the Dragon) as Parasprites *Slipper (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Cheerilee *Nutmeg Dash (Littlest Pet Shop) as Diamond Tiara *Matey (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as Silver Spoon *Dot (Puppy In My Pocket Adventures in Pocketville) as Twist *Berlioz (Disney's The Aristocats) as Opalescence *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) as Hoity Toity *Lily (Disney's Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets) as DJ Pon-3 *Dragon (Dragon) as Gummy *Red (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) as Hydra *Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) as Hoops *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Dumb-Bell *Adult Copper (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) as Score *Adult Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) as Dr. Hooves *Thomas O'Malley (Disney's The Aristocats) as Soarin *Rita (Disney's Oliver and Company) as Spitfire *Krystal (Star Fox: Adventures) as Misty Fly *Chicken (Robot Chicken) as Cockatrice *Georgette (Disney's Oliver and Company) as Sapphire Shores *Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Diamond Dogs *Scout Kerry (Littlest Pet Shop) as Photo Finish *Faline (Disney's Bambi) as Little Strongheart *Tangier (Littlest Pet Shop) as Braeburn *Captain Cuddles (Littlest Pet Shop) as Sheriff Silverstar *Wagger Hobbs (Littlest Pet Shop) as Chief Thunderhooves *Basil (Littlest Pet Shop) as Philomena *Vixey (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) as Aunt Orange *Muffin (Disney Princess Palace Pets) as Twilight Velvet *Digby (Littlest Pet Shop) as Night Light *Tweety (Looney Tunes) as Owlowiscious *Juan Jorge Jose (Littlest Pet Shop) as Prince Bluehood *Fuzzy Gumbopaws (Littlest Pet Shop) as Joe *Joey Featherton (Littlest Pet Shop) as Pipsqueak *Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt (Littlest Pet Shop) as Hondo Flanks *Summer (Disney Princess Palace Pets) as Cookie Crumbles *Chim-Chim (Speed Racer) as Tank *Magic (Puppy In My Pocket Adventures In Pocketville) as Fancy Pants Cast in the Gallery: character_palacepets_treasure_3bfa5bb9.jpg|Treasure as Twilight Sparkle Russell Ferguson.jpg|Russell Ferguson as Spike Palace pets pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin as Rainbow Dash character_palacepets_teacup_52e7dde3.jpg|Teacup as Applejack character_palacepets_dreamy_965c00f0.jpg|Dreamy as Pinkie Pie character_palacepets_petite_9ea3f913.jpg|Petite as Fluttershy character_palacepets_rogue_c5364ff2.jpg|Rouge as Rarity PrincessAva-2694537_325_312.png|Princess Ava as Princess Celesita eva1.jpg|Eva as Nightmare Moon character_whiskerhaventales_nuzzles_d5485e79.jpg|Nuzzles as Princess Luna MrsMarieCat.png|Marie as Applebloom bf94950b762c92fcb3f22a9a89868c6d.jpg|Mela as Scootaloo 3b304cdc57fe82a0e87b66242e2c78ae.jpg|Bella as Sweetie Belle Scar.jpg|Scar as Discord (Bad) Simba tlg.png|Simba as Discord (Good) Lady and Tramp.jpg|Tramp and Lady as Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Scamp-1.jpg|Scamp as Big McIntosh Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Granny Smith character_palacepets_bibbidy_a4651b17.jpg|Bibbidy as Mayor Mare Mufasa in The Lion King.jpg|Mufasa as Manticore bandicam 2017-05-24 22-46-49-234.jpg|Tiki as Winona Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Nurse Redheart Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png|Jewel as Gilda Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Snips Toulouse-0.jpg|and Toulouse as Snails Snowball tiny dog.png|Snowball as Angel Spyro 005666.jpg|Spyro as Dragon character_whiskerhaventales_brie_84009cd8.jpg|Brie as Derpy character_whiskerhaventales_gleam_8d90960f.jpg|Gleam as Zecora character_whiskerhaventales_daisy_99a93d92.jpg|Daisy as Lotus Blossom Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie as Mr. Cake Zoe-Trent-image-zoe-trent-36567379-1024-576.jpg|Zoe as Mrs. Cake VIR_255398_20173_spyro_the_dragon_cuanto_sabes.jpg|Sparx the Dragonfly as Parasprites character_whiskerhaventales_slipper_988aed50.jpg|Slipper as Cheerilee ChUuMm3VEAAs2AJ.jpg|Nutmeg Dash as Diamond Tiara character_palacepets_matey_3ed2cdcb.jpg|Matey as Silver Spoon coloriage-puppy-in-my-pocket-16763.jpg|Dot as Twist Berlioz-The-Aristocats-Bow-Tie.png|Berlioz as Opalescence Sunil about something.png|Sunil Nevla as Hoity Toity character_palacepets_lily_e95f24cb.jpg|Lily as DJ Pon-3 Dragon's Icon.jpg|Dragon as Gummy Bandicam 2017-05-27 20-15-52-208.jpg|Red as Hydra Bandicam 2017-05-27 20-17-30-855.jpg|Mel as Hoops d5598abe5c4bfaef955dd2632a3f348e.jpg|Max as Dumb-Bell Adult Copper in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Adult Copper as Score Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Dr. Hooves Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Soarin Rita.jpg|Rita as Spitfire Krystal8.jpg|Krystal as Misty Fly JZ14010lg.jpg|Chicken as Cockatrice Georgette sweet.jpg|Gadget as Sapphire Shores Dee-DeeMarky-And-Joey-Picture.png|Joey, Dee Dee and Marky as Diamond Dogs bandicam 2017-05-28 07-23-21-563.jpg|Scout Kerry as Photo Finish Bambi-bambi-5778390-1280-960.jpg|Faline as Little Strongheart bandicam 2017-05-28 07-35-56-046.jpg|Tangier as Braeburn bandicam 2017-05-28 07-36-16-050.jpg|Captain Cuddles as Sheriff Silverstar bandicam 2017-05-28 07-36-47-879.jpg|Wagger Hopps as Chief Thunderhooves bandicam 2017-05-28 07-38-40-588.jpg|Basil as Philomena Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Aunt Orange Muffin disney palace pets dog.jpg|Muffin as Twilight Velvet bandicam 2017-06-03 21-40-28-942.jpg|Digby as Night Light Tweety Bird in Tweety and Sylvester.jpg|Tweety as Owlowiscious bandicam 2017-06-03 21-43-59-447.jpg|Juan Jorge José as Prince Bluehood bandicam 2017-06-03 21-42-50-786.jpg|Fuzzy Gumbopaws as Joe bandicam 2017-06-03 21-45-44-809.jpg|Joey Featherton as Pipsqueak bandicam 2017-06-03 21-46-41-660.jpg|Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt as Hondo Flanks Summer1.png|Summer as Cookie Crumbles 1310533-nhl_s_chimchim_275.jpg|Chim-Chim as Tank bandicam 2017-06-03 21-55-50-982.jpg|Magic as Fancy Pants Seasons: *Season 01 *Season 02 *Season 03 *Season 04 *Season 05 Category:Lovey392 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:TV Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spoofs